Star Wars: Prevention of the Light
by shadow12
Summary: During his meditation with Master Yoda Anakin comes clean about his marrage to Padme and his fears of her death. The consequences of this will be great. Leading to an alternate outcome for the Jedi and the Skywalker family.


**Ok so this is another i probably shouldn't be doing, but after going on a movie binge and watching a few theories on youtube i couldnt stop myself from writing this..in an hour...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Anakin stood alone in the center of the room. Around him sat the entirety of the Jedi order, each talented masters of the force in their own rights. For the first time he could remember, each was there in person. No holograms substituted any of the masters, as they had been called back to pass judgement on him. Whispers graced the room at news of his wrong doings. Many of them were of disappointments for their chosen one.

He did not blame them. How could he?

He had known it was a risk. Jedi were not supposed to have fallen in love, married and sired children of their own. But still he and Padme had taken that risk, and now he was going to pay the price for it.

"Anakin," his and the council's attention were drawn to the bald master Windu. The man's eyes were full of disappointment and anger, "you were much too old to have began your training. It was only on the wishes of Master Qui-Gon Jinn that you be allowed here." He turned his attention to the council as a whole. "I move that Skywalker be expelled from the academy and removed from the order; indefinitely."

Anakin winced but did not show it. Instead he chose to study the floor as whispers again graced the room. Some in agreement, others not.

The room was silenced once more as th. One at the head of it opened his mouth and spoke. "Share your thoughts, you may, Obi-Wan."

Anakin's and the room's attentions moved to the man who had trained him. The one who was like a father to him.

Obi-Wan was silent for several moments before speaking. "Loving someone _is_ the Jedi way. Our way is to love all things that are good to promote the will of the force. I have known what Anakin and Padmé feel towards one another since their first interaction. I believe their marriage and the conception of their child _was_ the will of the force. As it is," he paused and turned to a fellow master sitting a few seats from him, "Ki-Adi-Mundi has a wife and family of his own and he was allowed a seat on the council, so why is it Anakin cannot?" he asked. Despite the disappointment in his eyes when he turned back to his Padawan, Anakin saw the happiness in his eyes at the news of a child. "The child of the Chosen One must be trained here at the temple; the order depends on it." he stated.

No one could deny his announcement. Anakin had the highest midichlorian count then either of them combined. At age nine his count had surpassed even Grand Master Yoda's, the oldest and wisest of them all. His child was almost guaranteed to possess such a count as well. Everyone knew that regardless of how this day unfolded the child would need training from a very early age. Earlier than most younglings.

Yoda was scratching his chin, deep in thought when Kit Fisto spoke up, "I for one, think that it is a beautiful thing that young Anakin has found a reason to live beyond the way of the Jedi. He will bring a strong force attuned child into existence."

Anakin turned and bowed to the green skinned being. Silently thanking him for the kind words.

Another master spoke up, "I am in favor of these news as well." Aayla Secura said, smiling kindly to the new father amongst them.

Around him, Anakin heard the voices of several masters speak in favor of him Ki-Adi-Mundi of course was one, and even Plo Koon. Anakin could not begin to express the gratitude swelling within him as more and more of the masters spoke in his favor. The voices however were broken when Master Windu spoke. "I sense much fear within you, Skywalker. Why do you carry it?" He asked. Many of the others nodded their consent to the question. They felt it too, it was practically radiating from him.

Anakin's eyes turned to Master Yoda, pleading him to speak. He could not voice the source of his fear lest he break down in front of the masters.

Yoda saw this and granted the young man mercy. "Death of his wife, young Skywalker foresees, during childbirth."

The council gasped, they knew what such visions could lead someone to do. Fear was a path to the dark side. Many of them were already thinking of ways to possibly prevent such a fate for Padme. None wanted to face the possibility of Anakin going to the dark was as well. Deep within his mind he searched and searched. He had known for sometime now that their order was outdated. While it was true the ancient rules of the Jedi were what had kept them alive for so long, he knew it was time for change. The order needed to grow, adjust and adapt to the new times they were in. Just as count Dooku and Qui-Gon had said.

If he banished Anakin now he would resent the Jedi and what they stood for, likely turning to the Dark side of the force in his fear of Padme dying. His hatred would become so strong he would return to the temple and use that hatred to destroy them all. However, if Anakin was allowed to stay, and Padme ended up dying, the council and the rest of the Jedi within the temple would be able to do what they could to insure the young Skywalker stayed within the light.

Yoda knew his decision and made to address the council. "Allowed to stay, you will be. Do what we can to help with these visions we will." he said.

Anakin sunk to his knees and pressed his head into the cold floor of the council chamber in a deep bow of gratitude. "Thank you, Master Yoda! The council is too kind to me." his voice trembled with pent up emotions as Yoda nodded to the young man, a kind smile was on the small alien's face. "Much left to discuss we have, Skywalker. Go be with your wife for now. But return you will, tomorrow." Anakin nodded as he got up. Still bowing to the council as a whole as he backed out of the room. As soon as the door slid shut he turned on his heals and practically sprinted out of the temple to the home he shared with his wife and mother to his unborn child. He could not keep the wide grin from his face.

Meanwhile, back in the council chamber Master Windu turned to Yoda. "Was that wise?" he asked. "Allowing Skywalker to remain within the order could lead us to our fall!" He had nods from a few of the other masters. But the larger majority to them disagreed with the bald master.

"Unwise it would be, to expel young Skywalker. To the Dark side, it would lead him." Yoda reinforced his decision. He understood Mace's protest, but his understanding of the force did not allow him to see as deeply into the will of it as Yoda's own did.

During his meditation with Anakin earlier that day, where Anakin had sought out his council for his visions of Padme's death and his confession of his relationship with her Yoda had caught glimpses of a great many deaths of his Jedi. He had glimpsed at the clones turning against the order, of Mace's death against a clouded figure, and ultimately, Obi-Wan fighting Anakin to the death on a hot, lava filled moon. The eyes of the young man in the vision had been the yellow eyes of a Sith Lord. Filled with such hate and evil.

As the council dismissed and they began filing out of the chamber, Yoda could only hope his decision would prevent such a future's coming.

* * *

 **END**

 **Please review. I would much like to see your thoughts on this.**


End file.
